Vengeance
Michael Badilino before he became known as the demon Vengeance, was a cop in the LAPD with a bit of a dark side to him that nobody really saw coming, except his abused family and one other person. Michael was killed by the Ghost Rider, for his numerous sins as a dirty cop. Instead of the usual victims, Mephisto kept Michael's soul on standby for the day where he could use Michael to his benefit. When Roberto Reyes began to slip away from Mephisto's control, he made a deal with Michael that would allow him to claim his vengeance. After taking Mephisto up on the offer, Michael's soul was combined with some of the darkest and cruelest parts of the demon Zarathos, to become Vengeance. Now reborn as a being of pure cruelty and hatred, Vengeance hopes to repay the Rider with the same kindness he gave to him, and perhaps even bring his wrath upon anyone he stands in his way. Biography Early Life Michael Badilino was a detective and soon to be lieutenant of the LAPD, although he was seen as a good detective who got results, Michael had one or two skeletons in his closet. Unknown to most of the force, Michael was a dirty cop a lot like his father with more than his fair share of blood on his hands. He on a number of occasions beat his wife and children, but was able to cover the evidence so that the authorities could never pull any charges. Shortly after leaving a bar on one of his nights off, Michael was drunk driving home when his car was rammed by the Hell Charger. Wrath of Ghost Rider Michael was greatly injured by the crash along with his car, but the Hell Charger remained intact and along with it its occupant. The Ghost Rider soon stepped out of the Charger and ripped Michael's car door off and pulled Michael to the ground. Michael attempted to shoot the Ghost Rider but the shots did nothing to the Spirit of Vengeance. The Ghost Rider then proceeded to enact vengeance for his sins, and with a savage strike killed Michael and left his body to burn. But the demon Mephisto had another plan for Michael besides death. Birth of Vengeance Because the Roberto Reyes Ghost Rider was beginning to slip from his control, Mephisto sought to create a new and more cruel form of the Ghost Rider. Mephisto then offered Michael a deal, in exchange for being sent back to the land of the living, Michael would become a being of pure Vengeance and but the Ghost Rider in his place, an offer that Michael accepted. Using the powers available to him, Mephisto gave Michael new life as darker version of the Ghost Rider who would be known to the living as Vengeance. Powers and Abilities * Demonic Transformation: Michel Badilino possessed the supernatural ability to transform into Vengance at will. ** Superhuman Strength: As Vengance, Badilino possessed superhuman strength sufficient to lift about 10 tons. ** Superhuman Stamina: The mystical energy that empowers Vengance prevents his muscles from producing fatigue toxins during physical activities. As a result, while transformed into Vengance, Badilino possesses limitless superhuman stamina in all physical activities. ** Superhuman Durability: While transformed into Vengance, Badilino body is highly resistant to physical injury. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, high caliber bullets, and falls from great heights without sustaining injury. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his high resistance to injury while he is transformed into Vengance, Badilino could still sustain physical injury. However, the mystical energies of the Vengance enables him to rapidly heal physical damage much faster and more extensively than an ordinary human being is capable of. ** Hellfire Manipulation: As Vengance ,Badilino possessed the ability to generate, control, and project mystical fire, or "hellfire" at will. Hellfire is an emphyreal and supernatural flame that burns the soul of a person and can be used to burn their physical body. He could utilize this fire in various ways, including projecting it from his eyes, hands, mouth, or even channel it from his body into his weapons like his shotgun, form walls of hellfire, and even create a motorcycle completely out of hellfire. ** Mystical Bone Chain Projection: As Vengance, Badilino weilds a bone chains mystical chain that was capable of growing in length, cutting through almost anything, and transforming into other weapons. He could also spew and project chains from his mouth or chest at will. ** Penance Stare: As Ghost Rider, Badilino possesses the supernatural ability to cause any individual who stares into his eyes to see and feel every bit of pain they have ever inflicted on anyone in their entire lifetime. Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:The Masters of Evil Category:The Midnight Sons Category:Police Officers Category:Hell-Lords Category:Spirits of Vengeance